Mom and Dad
by PhantomhiveSebas
Summary: A 5 year old girl named Mina is abused everyday. Shizuo, her neighbor always hears the beatings. At the same time, Izaya is secretly falling in love with Shizuo, who's hatred for him seems to never diminish. But when both Izaya and Mina is kidnapped for their eyes, will Shizuo realize that they are both more important than he thought? Lucky that Shizuo has friends who helps him.
1. Chapter 1

The tips of the sun was barely peeking out of the horizon in Ikebukuro when Heiwajima Shizuo ran out of his apartment from a screech that had lanced into his dreams. Still wearing his boxer shorts and light blue shirt, he ran down the apartment staircases into the street, seeing a heavy brawl between a group of what seemed to be Raijin high school students.

"Hey, you stupid brats! Go home and sleep...you're disturbing my sleep!"

The kids froze and the big guy that was on top of another boy punching his face got up.

"And what are you going to do about it you stupid old man? Going to call our mommy?"

Some of the kids began to laugh along with the provoker. A vein popped from the blonde's temple and snapping his knuckles, he walked slowly towards the students.

"Oh, you want to know what I'm going to do huh? Since you asked, I'll kindly show you what I'm going to do!"

He pulled his arm back and rushed it forward into the big guy, sending him flying a couple of meters.

"I pulled back my punches..but if you want to see more, I can definitely show you!"

The other students gulped in fear and finally one decided to dip. One of the boys with red-dyed hair followed, causing the rest to join in. The one that was just punched scrambled painfully to his feet and ran away sobbing. There was only one student left, bruised and still lying on the floor. Shizuo turned to help the boy up but stopped when he saw the face. Something about the boys face was very familiar.

"Waaah! Shizu-chan was so cool! To save me from those bullies! I could fall in love with you!"

Two veins popped at his temples and he lost his calm. Ripping the nearest stop sign, he swung it at the other and missed when the other boy jumped to his feet and away from target.

"Shizu-chan! That's not very nice!"

"I-zaa-yaa!"

Neighbors started waking up to the racket and when they saw Shizuo and Izaya, they immediately ran to a safe room to hide.

"Come on Shizu-chan! You're waking up your neighbors to a living nightmare!"

"Heiwajima-san! Please think of the safety of others!" came the shout of a little girl who had run out of her front door and making her way to Shizuo. She grabbed onto his leg and his muscles tensed up. Her mother wasn't home and Shizuo saw fresh bruise marks on her arms revealed by her sleeveless pajamas.

"Izaya...I give you three...and you BETTER be gone!" growled Shizuo, who lowered his eyes when they came into contact with the raven-haired male.

"ONE..."

The little girl looked at Izaya with her golden pleading eyes and he sighed.

"Alright Shizu-chan...thank you for saving me," he said, swiveling on his heel and walking away with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

Dropping the stop sign pole with a loud clank, Shizuo started walking back to his apartment building. But he was stopped when he still felt the little girl still clinging onto his left leg.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You have to fix the pole or else you'll have more debt to pay!"

He couldn't refuse her puppy dog eyes that she was aiming at him. Reluctantly, he made his way back and stuck the pole right into the ground next to it's original spot.

"There, better?"

She nodded and let go of his muscular leg.

"Heiwajima-san must work hard today too! Mina-san will work harder as well!"

She gave him a thumbs up and smiled at the monstrous human who in turn, smiled back.

"Sure..."

Shizuo walked Mina back to her apartment that was next to his and took the keys hidden under the doormat to lock the doors so that no gang members or burglars can get in. Though if they did try anything, Shizuo would've been able to sense them before they made it to Mina's room and try anything to her. Walking back to his own apartment now, Shizuo saw something glinting where the earlier scene had taken place. He huffed an annoyed sigh before going back down the stairs and to the shiny object. By now, the sun was beginning to rise above the trees. He bent down to pick up the object and just stared at the weird chain that had been left behind. The face of the person whom he hated the most popped up in his head. He had seen Izaya wear it loosely around his pockets before. It was only now did Shizuo realize that Izaya wasn't wearing his usual coat with the fur and black jeans but a Raijin high school uniform and had a school bag strapped around his torso. Maybe that was why he couldn't notice who he was at first. Not caring anymore, he dropped the chain again and went back to his room, never looking back.

* * *

Izaya walked back to his house with bruises on his face and a cut lip. He giggled to himself at the memory of how cool Shizuo had been when saving him from the ignorant bullies of Raijin High school. He dug into his bag to get his phone and when he pulled it out, he sighed wearily as the cracks on the screen revealed itself.

"Time to get a new phone..."

He put it back into his school bag and searched for his house keys. When he was in his room, he stripped off all of his clothing and hopped into the shower. His hot shower was fogging up the glass doors and he felt like writing something on them.

"Hmm...what should I write? Ah! How about..."

His finger glided and squeaked with every stroke of the kanji. He stood a little farther back, admiring his penmanship. He had written Shizuo's first and last name. He thought a bit and felt like there was something missing from the picture. Then it hit him and he giggled, writing his name under. Afterwards, he drew a big heart around both of their names and smiled cutely. But as reality hit him a couple of seconds after his happiness, he stopped smiling and just stood there in the shower, like rain falling down upon the tragic hero of a love story.

"Shizu-chan...will always be a monster...and I can only love humans..."

The words began to fog up again and the heart along with both of their names that Izaya had written with a smile had disappeared. He continued with his shower, the only time where he could let loose of how he really felt strongly at the moment.

Once he got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel that was hanging on a rack around his lower body and made his way to his computer. He logged into his Dollars account and read through the message board.

MONgurl: [Have any of you guys heard about the high school students who have been going missing?]

JIMtheGaijin: [It hasn't been on the news but I've read it in a little article in the paper this morning. It's terrifying isn't it?]

KaitoLOVE: [Didn't the article also say that the ones that escape come back traumatized and deemed unfit to live in normal society forever?]

Izaya's eyebrows raised from this. He started typing right away.

Kanra: [How did that happen?]

KaitoLOVE: [No one really knows but the students return with cuts, bruises and...]

JIMtheGaijin: [AND?]

KaitoLOVE: [They come back with only one eye.]

MONgurl: [That's scary...]

Kanra: [Do you think there is any group of people they're targeting other than high school students?]

JIMtheGaijin: [I don't really know. If they are taking eyes, then probably people with unique eye colors is my guess.]

Kanra: [Haha! Well thanks Jim, I gotta go.]

Izaya logged out of his account. Inside his brains at that very moment, he thought back to just about an hour ago when he was beat up by the bullies. Izaya had been stopped by them because they thought his eyes were red. But they were a mysterious brown that shown red in certain lighting. When he told them that they were seeing things, they beat him up and that's where Shizuo came to the rescue. He had seen those Raijin students hanging around a gang base for the past couple of weeks now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cell-phone ring. Running back to the living room that still had his clothes sprawled on the floor, he picked up the bag and carefully answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Izaya, this is urgent! I need you to come to here right now!" shouted Shinra's scared voice through the other side of the phone.

"Why? What happened?" asked Izaya, for the first time, feeling his stomach sink in from fear.

"I think I figured a way for males to be pregnant! I want to try it on you first!"

Izaya didn't say anything. Although he was feared in some ways and known to never fear anything, he definitely feared Shinra's experiments. Once in high school he boldly took on the role of Shinra's guinea pig on that very same topic and he ended up having diarrhea and nausea for two months.

"Shinra...I will hang up on you in three two one."

He hung up and sat down on the couch. His phone beeped, alarming an incoming text message. Checking, it was from Celty.

[_Sorry. It kind of just blew up right now. Don't agree to any of his nonsense._]

He chuckled and layed down on the cold couch, dropping his phone on the ground.

"Good night...Shizu-chan..."


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo snapped on the bow tie on the back and was straightening it when he heard loud door knocking on Mina's door. He knew who it was when he heard Mina yelp and tumble to the floor. He sighed and grit his teeth, trying to stay as calm as he could. He left his bathroom and when he was putting on his shoes, he heard more clearly of what was going on.

"Mina! Hurry up and leave the house! I have guests coming over and I don't want them seeing you!"

"Understood..."

Shizuo quickly grabbed a pack of cigarettes and left his apartment and luckily at the same time that Mina had been thrown out the door. Dropping both his cigarettes and his jaw, he saw a fresh new bruise on her left cheek. A vein trickled into his temples and he stomped his foot.

"It's okay Heiwajima-san! I am strong..."

Her petite little hands held Shizuo's callused and big hands. He mumbled swear words of empty threats and they walked away from the building, into the heart of Ikebukuro. They passed children who were walking to school and a couple of high schoolers. Reaching a park that Mina and Shizuo had been at the day before, she let go of his hands and ran to the swings.

"Heiwajima-san, can you push me?"

She smiled at him and he couldn't refuse. Walking through the sand, he went behind her and tried to lightly push her but his monstrous strength sent her going higher than he had expected. She burst into a fit of laughter as if she wasn't scared at all. Taking out a cigarette, Shizuo lit it and began walking to a bench. He sat down and continued to watch over Mina. The other day, Tom had told him that he didn't have much work that week, so he could just take the day off to do whatever he wanted. But there wasn't anything that he really wanted to do but rest and enjoy the warm spring days brought to them. Although of course, here and there, he met up with trouble like Izaya or some dumb teenagers trying too hard to get into a color gang.

"It's that girl again...why is she here?"

Shizuo's tiger eyes looked at the two ladies who were sitting on the other benches. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice them when they got there.

"Her mom is that whore who cheated with my sister's boyfriend."

"Oh, her? That girl has bruises on her arms and face and legs. She was probably the child of one of the men she slept with."

"Yeah and she doesn't even go to school. How sad. But a girl with a parent like her mom, doesn't deserve education or love from anybody," laughed the lady with the blonde-dyed hair.

They laughed with each other and without thinking, Shizuo had already gotten up and was standing in front of the two ladies, with his sunglasses off. They were surprised and avoided his demonic glare.

"Speak for yourselves...that child you just made fun of will grow up one day smarter and stronger than you will ever be."

His glare was getting intense. The other woman with the brown dress stood up, holding her fists.

"You don't even know me! How dare you say such a thing to me with that dirty look!"

He brought his hands up to his face and took the cigarette in his mouth out. He snapped it in half and dropped it on the floor, smushing it out with his foot.

"You want to see how dare I?!" he shouted. He knew in the back of his mind that it was bad to hit a woman no matter how stupid or wrong they may be because of how society everywhere placed females and males. He stopped glaring and grabbed his sunglasses. Putting them back on, he ignored the fact that both the women called him a weak little a-hole. Curling his hands into a fist, he was about to walk away when a familiar pair of hands grabbed his leg, like déjà vu.

"Heiwajima-san! You mustn't hit them! Please don't do it!" she shouted, almost crying.

"It's okay Mina, I wasn't going to do it anyways," said Shizuo, grabbing another cigarette to cool his anger. He stared at the swing she was on that was still swinging as high as he had made it go.

She let go of his leg and looked back at the other two ladies. They were scared. Everybody, young or old in Ikebukuro knew about the monster, Heiwajima Shizuo. Grabbing their bags, they rushed off, keeping their heads down, hoping that the monster wouldn't remember their faces. Shizuo sat down on the bench that was now empty and looked at Mina carefully. Her marks stood out very much especially with the white dress that she was wearing.

"Mina, you're five years old? Aren't you going to school yet?"

She nodded her head no. "My mother doesn't want to bother is what she said. I'll just stay home until she decides on what to do with me."

She climbed onto the bench and went behind Shizuo. Combing and playing with his hair, Mina and Shizuo stayed in the empty park the morning.

* * *

He clenched his fist as he watched the scene. Orihara Izaya was more than jealous of the two women going near Shizuo, but that they had insulted him and left like cowards, only to insult him behind his back again. He decided to stop stalking Shizuo and Mina for the day and stalk the two ladies. He kept his distance from them and watched as they went into Russian Sushi. An idea popped in his head when he saw a clothing store that was nearby. Laughing like the maniac he was, he skipped into the store and went to the womens section.

"Um...sir, how may I help you?" asked a worker, confused.

"No, I'm alright. But is it bad for a man to hit a woman no matter how bad of a bitch they are?"

She blushed and looked down. "Um...yes. But if that person was a girl...it wouldn't be that bad...is what I think..."

"Okay, then make me into a girl then. You're a girl right? You should have some sort of fashion sense then."

He laughed mischievously. She nervously nodded and picked out some cute clothes. A coral chiffon dress that flowed down to the top of the knees and a white cardigan that buttoned the sides of the sleeves. She grabbed a necklace that had pearls arranged all around. While Izaya was watching her pick out the clothes, back at the Russian Sushi, the two women were chatting endlessly.

"Yeah and I didn't want to be a mother yet but you know, you gotta do what you gotta do," said the blonde.

They both were so busy talking about rumors, judging the other ladies that they didn't notice when a beautiful girl with short black hair walked in and sat right next to them.

"Sir, I'd like a menu please," she said.

The waiter blushed at her smile and nodded. "Yes, right away young lady."

He ran off, blushing from head to toe. The two ladies turned to look at the other girl that just walked in. She was a gorgeous beauty, except there was also the fact that that gorgeous beauty was a famous information broker by the name of Izaya; Who in fact, was very much a man.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Where are you from?" asked the women with the brown dress.

"Hmm...is it something you need to know? I don't give away free information you know," said the Izaya with a dirty smirk.

The blonde girl sat up and glared back at her.

"Excuse me? She was just asking a question! Do you have to be so rude?"

"She asked a question, yes she did and I answered her."

The waiter came back with a menu and bowed 90 degrees before leaving, making it harder for Izaya to keep in his laughter.

"Just leave her alone. She's probably one of that whore's friends."

Izaya smirked and replied in a cool tone, "Speaking of whores, you met that whores child at the park huh? Were you able to see the famous Heiwajima Shizuo there?"

They both snorted and the blonde shouted, "I ain't afraid of that damn bastard. He may be strong but he can never hit a girl. It would be wrong."

Izaya brought up his hands and grabbed her hair.

"A man can't hit you, but another woman can right?"

He pushed her away and the blonde well into a heap on the floor with her friend. Bending down next to them, he laughed out all that was being kept inside. Then, his male voice slipped. There was awkward silence as the huge russian man came in and stood over them.

"Now ladies, let's enjoy your sushi and forget all this mess."

"Hell no! He just pulled my hair!"

The blonde reached for Izaya's combed hair and almost grabbed it when Izaya quickly dodged and went back on his feet. Stepping on her hand, he laughed, trying really hard at the same time to keep it high like a girls. He took his heels off her hand and looked at the other girl.

"Your turn."

She backed up a bit but Izaya had grabbed hold of her hair and lifted up her dress, embarrassing her. She quickly pulled her skirt down. The three quickly spun into a brawl. The big russian man stood there, confused. That girl with the black hair looked oddly familiar. He was about to stop them when Shizuo came up behind him.

"What the hell is happening here?" he asked, recognizing the two women.

"They're fighting but...doesn't that girl with black hair look familiar to you?"

Standing up victoriously, Izaya wiped the dripping blood from a deep scratch that one of them had managed to make on his neck. He turned and saw Shizuo.

"Well then girls, it was nice chatting with you but I'm going to leave."

He ran out the shop and Shizuo was still standing there, wondering who she was. He felt a tug on his hand and looked at Mina who was genuinely concerned.

"Wasn't that...someone we knew?" asked Mina.

* * *

It was beginning to get dark and Mina was getting tired. She demanded a piggyback ride from Shizuo who refused but when she gave him her famous golden puppy dog eyes, he couldn't anymore. He helped her climb onto his back and he helped her onto his back. When he reached close to their apartment building, he noticed Celty drive by. He walked up the stairs and went over to her door when he saw a bright yellow paper taped onto the window.

[Room evacuated by request of landlord/ government. If you have possessions in here, please call the first number below. Questions, then please call the second number below.]

Shizuo face walled and growled loudly. Mina who was sleeping soundly on his back stirred in her sleep and Shizuo immediately when he heard footsteps, he turned around and saw Mina's mother.

"Excuse me but your house has been locked and you can't go back in. You still have Mina to take care of too," said Shizuo.

"Oh what a drag. This is the third time. It's no big deal. I still have the key for the damn apartment."

She pushed Shizuo aside and watched as the woman grabbed the key from the doormat that was still there. Putting in the key, she turned it and the door opened. She walked in and sure enough, almost everything was gone. Only the big pieces of furniture remained.

"Just leave her on the couch or floor and leave soon."

She was testing his patience. He laid her down as carefully as he could on the couch before leaving for his own place next door. He didn't look back.


End file.
